1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guiding device that has a spoiler lip and that is mountable on a front part of a motor vehicle via an adapter. A pneumatic actuating device shifts the spoiler lip between a retracted rest position and an extended position.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2003/0116996 and US 2005/0012359 disclose spoiler devices that have a spoiler lip extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle at the front of the vehicle. The spoiler lip is made of an elastomer and a pneumatic actuating device moves the spoiler lip between a retracted rest position and an extended maximum position to optimize an aerodynamic effect with respect to output values of the motor vehicle. The pneumatic actuating device of the air guiding device known from the prior art comprises a pneumatic actuator with chambers that can be filled or emptied to transfer the spoiler lip between the retracted rest position and the extended maximum position. The elastomer of the spoiler lip is deformed elastically during the filling operation, thus building up a restoring force, which, during the emptying operation, returns the spoiler lip back in the direction of the rest position again.
The spoiler lip of the prior art air guiding device reliably can be transferred between the retracted rest position and the extended maximum position. However, the air guiding devices known from the prior art have a number of disadvantages. For example, the air guiding devices known from the prior art can be transferred only to a limited extent into intermediate positions between the retracted rest position and the extended maximum position.
Furthermore, in the extended state of the spoiler lip, dents, which adversely affect the esthetic overall impression of the air guiding device, can form on the spoiler lip. There also is the risk that the prior art air guiding devices will be damaged during operation. Furthermore, a secure fixing of the spoiler lip in the retracted rest position has caused difficulties.
The object of the present invention to provide a novel air guiding device for a motor vehicle.